


Safer

by metalshootingstar



Series: A Bushel of Roses [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, overprotective David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: Because David is the overprotective parent, and Patrick gets that. So he'll do whatever he can to keep them safe.





	Safer

"It's quiet..." Said David, and Patrick looked around the room and yeah it was pretty darn quiet.

"Yeah, sure is." Said Patrick, in that light teasing tone of his before getting back to his laptop. David looked at his husband with wide brown eyes.

"Okay, seriously? There are three children and two dogs in this house, and we need to find them all right now because it is too damn quiet." Said David, making Patrick chuckle. His husband gently kissed him. "No Patrick, we have an upstairs they could be careening off of the banister, not to mention our backyard has no fences and a lake. We have a lake in our backyard. They could be drowning!"

Patrick understands David's fear, after all worrying all those years over Alexis doesn't mean that one just forgets that base instinct to protect. If anything, it's made David all the more protective over their children. To an almost alarming degree, that's both endearing and a little bit smothering he'll admit. David doesn't let the kids go to a friend's house until he's thoroughly vetted the parents, makes sure they don't go anywhere without calling or texting every ten minutes, if they're going from one friend's house to another they have to call or text, they're supposed to report to the store every day after school because they're not allowed to be home alone, if they have sports or club activities they have to let them know, they're not allowed to go swimming after dark or go out into the neighboring woods especially after dark, it's all very...restricting Patrick feels. Obviously he gets it, and he admits there's nothing wrong with those rules but sometimes kids need to just...be kids. He knows he would stay out incredibly late.

"David, we can clearly look out the window and they're not drowning." Said Patrick, and looking out the window they were not outside at all.

"I'm sorry." Said David softly.

"Don't be, it's fine. But y'know it wouldn't be so bad if maybe you were...a little bit more lenient with them."Said Patrick, making David sigh. "Like I told you, I'll watch them like a hawk if it means you don't worry at the end of the day, but there's a difference between protecting and being overprotective."

"I know, but it's just...after Alexis I can't help but think of the worst case scenario. I spent my whole life worrying what palace Alexis was being held hostage in, or whether she even still had all her organs, or just...if she was ok. I know that there's no safer place than Schitt's Creek, it's a small town with people who're open minded and friendly, and there's so little crime here that the nearest police station is in Elmdale. But things still happen, like the robbery for example. I can't help but worry. "Said David, as he looked at Patrick who nodded softly.

"I understand, and trust me that robbery was...it was traumatic for you and Stevie. But like you said, this is the safest place there is, it's a small town where literally everyone knows everyone and there's very little crime here. Not much of it, to the point that we can live in this house, which rests on the outskirts of town with no fences and our nearest neighbors being your parents, with a lake and woods in our backyard and feel...safe." Said Patrick softly.

"Patrick, that all sounds completely ominous if you think about it." Said David.

"Our only neighbors are my parents, and they're to the left of us after them it's a large open field and then the rest of the houses start."

"Your parents also live in a mansion they commissioned so really there's a reason why the house is so big." Said Patrick.

"To the right of us? It's just an open field, for miles and miles, and in our backyard is a lake with woods on the other side of that lake. Again we don't have fences, so people can come from those woods into our backyard. There could be wild animals even, like bears or wolves. Also if you watched truecrimetv you'd know that sometimes things can still happen in small towns where everyone knows everyone." Said David, making Patrick sigh.

"David, I'm sure that nothing is going to happen. Also you need to stop watching truecrimetv." He replied softly.

They looked up, when there was a large thud coming from upstairs as though something heavy had fallen...and still there was silence. Ok, now they could worry. Patrick immediately got up, and he and David went upstairs to see what happened. They saw the three kids asleep in the master bedroom with the dogs at the foot of the bed. An Ipad on the floor but...that couldn't be what made the noise. Patrick gently picked it up and set it down on the nightstand, he picked up his bat from under the bed and went to go see what made the other noise whilst David stayed behind. He turned and looked down at the kids, Redmond and Georgie were still asleep, which was odd...surely wouldn't they have woken up by the sound of the large thud? He looked to the three children laying there, twelve year old Paige, nine year old Lucina, and seven year old Cole. He got a blanket, that was on one of the chairs nearby and laid it out over them. He smiled softly as they snuggled up tight once the blanket was over them.

He knows that he can be very overbearing and very over protective, but it's not without cause.

He more than anyone, knows what dangers the world can hold. People who use and abuse you, who will take advantage of you and who will only want you as long as you have something they want. That there are so many things that can happen to someone whose trusting and naive, and who doesn't know any better. He and Alexis had lived a pretty sheltered life, up until Adelina left because their parents decided to fire her. After that, their lives were full of people who hurt them and full of things that were dangerous. Now things are different, he and his sister now know what life can be, that it doesn't have to be dangerous and dark. That life can be safe and warm and happy. When kids got involved in the mix, that's when he and Alexis began to double down and become...protective. Because they know what happens when parents don't pay attention and the ones who're supposed to protect you don't. They know that, life isn't always safe and it's better to protect them from having the lives they did.

He sighed, and gently ran a hand through Paige's dark hair brushing it out of her face. He leaned in and kissed each of them on the tops of their heads.

Lucina stirred slightly and she yawned as she looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"It's ok sweetheart, go back to sleep." He coos lightly, and she nods before she rolls over. He lays down, making sure his sweater doesn't get rumpled before resting his elbow on the pillow and laying his head over it. He smiled softly at Patrick who returned with bat in hand having checked and found nothing. He climbs in on the other side, and Paige cuddles up to him making him smile. David reaches over, and takes Patrick's hand as they lay there. Patrick gently kisses David's knuckles as the man smiles.

"You seemed pretty worried back there." Tease David lightly.

"Ok, maybe I was a little." Said Patrick softly.

"I just...want to protect them." Said David, as Patrick reached over and gently cupped David's face.

"I promise, we will...I'll protect them, and I'll protect you. I'll make sure you're safe." Said Patrick David smiles as they rose up slightly and kissed each other. and David closes his eyes deciding to sleep as Patrick smiles softly. His family safe and sound.


End file.
